


Call Me Baby

by juricii



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: ...possibly more kinks but idk man, Awkward Flirting, Baby Boy Kink, Begging, Clothed Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Smut, F to Pay Respects for Dongsung, Flirting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heed the Tags™, Hyung Kink, I NEED HOLY WATER AFTER THIS AJSKSHSH, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Sub Seo Dongsung, Teasing, damn I went farther than I thought I would've with ch.2 with Hun, h elp me, oof, oof never thought I'd write something like dis, y'all I need Jesus ajskshs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: N.Flying loves their new maknae. So, they start flirting with Dongsung, to fluster him, because he looks absolutely delectable with his rosy cheeks when he's embarrassed.
Relationships: Seo Dongsung/Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. i. seunghyub

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry ajskshsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyub wants to ruin his maknae's innocence... But for now, he'll just tease the boy.

Seunghyub was a man with his needs, but sometimes being in the business of a band-slash-idol member didn't allow him to get that private moment for himself.

That was okay though. He'd been around his members for a while now, and was used to them, so he didn't really feel horny at any point...

That is, until their new member walked into their practice room. And it was someone he'd recognized. Seo Dongsung. The boy had been working as a stand-in bassist/vocalist while N.Flying was busking. 

He greeted the members and for the first time in a long time, Seunghyub felt lust. He wanted to ruin Dongsung, and see the flushed face of the new maknae, as he pinned his wrists down with his hands.

He unconsciously licked his lips, and was cut off from daydreaming when Dongsung came up to him personally, to introduce himself. "Hello, Seunghyub... _hyung_? I can call you that, right?"

Not knowing where the burst of confidence came from, Seunghyub nodded and pulled Dongsung near him, and whispered into his ear, "You can call me _whatever_ you want. _If_ you know what I mean..."

The youngest's ears turned a bright red, and Dongsung let out an nervous chuckle, but other than that, didn't respond much.

As Dongsung finished up his introduction, he went out of the room to get driven over to the dorms, where he was going to move his things into the building.

Jaehyun came up to him, and whispered into his ear. "The new maknae is quite cute... Right? I just want to ruin him."

 _Ah. So he wasn't alone in his sentiments. That was good. Very good._ Because that'd allow him to get away with what he was planning to do at the dorm.

When the four older members got to the dorms, they were greeted by Dongsung, and they gave the innocent boy a strong and firm hug of warmth.

When it was Seunghyub's turn, the others had already started to drift around, doing their own things. So he took advantage of it.

He used his right hand to lightly tug on the hair of the boy, and inadvertently Dongsung lifted his neck, revealing his neck. Chahun looked up, and blinked, before going back to what he was doing. Seunghyub then used his left hand to lightly grasp the chin of the boy.

"You know you can come to hyung for anything, right?" He murmured with his deep voice. "Including, your," he leaned into the boy's ear, " _personal_ problems." 

He moved his hand that had originally been on the boy's hair, onto his back. His fingers were lightly brushing the tailbone of Dongsung. The younger shivered lightly, and Seunghyub internally moaned. That was _hot_.

Dongsung's face turned red, and his voice seemed to betray him as he let out just a high pitched squeak. He immediately shuffled off into his personal room. Seunghyub just chuckled and brushed his hair back, as he went to sit down on the couch with the others.

"He's so cute, flustered like that..." Hweseung stated.

The others agreed wholeheartedly.


	2. ii. chahun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chahun really wants to bite that soft neck of Dongsung's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut(?) warning!!
> 
> p.s. there wasn't supposed to be smut... but it just kinda happened... o o p s

A few days had passed since that _incident_ between Dongsung and Seunghyub. Said younger boy, although flustered initially, eventually let it go, and forgot about the whole thing. However, the other members couldn't forget it. All they could think about was how to get their precious maknae's attention. And they had eventually thought of something.

They were all going to get _their_ maknae hot and bothered, and embarrassed, by flirting with him constantly, and they would take turns.

Their maknae would eventually succumb to their advances. After all, Dongsung was the angel to their inner devil. They couldn't exist without the other.

So, here Chahun was. He was shirtless, hovering above their maknae, whom he'd been sharing a room with. His hands were pinning the younger boy down. The weight of Chahun's legs disabled Dongsung from shifting around and getting away.

"Hyung~...Please get off of me!" Dongsung whined with a pink to his cheeks, unknowingly tempting Chahun.

Chahun sharply inhaled. "Ah, baby, if you keep calling me hyung, in that way, I'll have no choice but to bite that pretty neck of yours..."

Dongsung sputtered. "I-I-I'm sorry... W-what??"

Chahun gave the boy a sharp smirk. He lowered his head and positioned his head in the crook of Dongsung's neck and collarbone. He gave it a kitten lick, and Dongsung let out a high pitched squeak. Chahun chuckled at the younger's sensitivity. "You know _exactly_ what I mean, dear Maknae..."

"Hun-hyung, what the heck do you mean, seriously?"

Chahun just let out a him. He left his left hand go, and brought it southwards, closer to Dongsung's crotch area. As it did, Dongsung only seemed to freeze up. This only seemed to motivate the elder, and he brushed his hand across Dongsung's bulge, and the younger unconsciously let out a whine.

"Holy _fuck_ , that's so goddamn hot..."

Dongsung seemed to finally have processed what sound he'd made and he covered his face with his free hand. However, Chahun grabbed it and pushed it away. "Don't. You look insanely... delicious. I wanna fuck you up." 

Dongsung moaned as Chahun kept rubbing his now erect cock through his pants' material. "H-hyung, please..." He stuttered out.

"Mmm, what do you want, maknae? You need to tell me what you want, baby boy."

"Please, go faster, _daddy_..."

Chahun's breath hitched. For a moment, Dongsung thought he pushed his limits, but Hun's reaction showed contrary. The elder tugged on his hair, and Dongsung let out a loud moan. " _Oh_ , you like that, dirty boy? You _slut_." His hand moved faster, bringing the younger closer to his release. 

Dongsung nodded rapidly, and Chahun bent down to bite his neck and he sucked on the skin, inevitably leaving hickeys in those places.

Tears began to leave Dongsung's eyes. They weren't out of pain, but out of arousal and pleasure. "Hyung, hyung, _hyung_ , I'm close!"

Chahun's hand moved much more rapidly. "Then, come for me _baby boy_." He growled out.

Dongsung's breath stopped for a little and he let out a squeal, and a wet spot slowly appeared in the middle of his jeans.

"Chahun- _hyung_ , what was that even about..?" He murmured.

He didn't respond with much, except for, "You'll find out," and a devilish smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zOINKS
> 
> -min lee 🐦
> 
> •insta: chittabrr  
> •twitter: chittabrr


	3. iii. jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun wants to hear his maknae cry and beg as he's fucking dongsung into oblivion.

Jaehyun was an easily excited person. He loved trying out new things and messing around with those close to him. He had a tendency to get them riled up, put them very close to their limit, but not go over the line. It frustrated his band mates to no end.

However, Jaehyun realized that Dongsung was a little different. Dongsung didn't seem to _have_ a limit. That's why, Jaehyun wanted to ruin his maknae. Wanted him to cry out Jaehyun's name while fully blissed out.

One day, it was just him and their youngest member alone in the dorms, and he was planning to take full advantage of it. He strode into Dongsung's room. He saw the boy laying down, phone hovering above his head and he giggled because of the video he was watching; he didn't see Jaehyun walk in.

Jaehyun then sat down next to Dongsung's laying figure and laid his hand on his stomach. Inevitably, this brought the attention of Dongsung. "What are you doing, hyung?" He asked with a meek voice.

Jaehyun moved his hand under the boy's loose fitting shirt, and gave a seemingly innocent grin. "Nothing much. Can't I enjoy the company of our maknae?"

"...I guess you're right. Just don't do anything... weird..."

Jaehyun chuckled, and with his free hand, he placed it on the boy's crotch. " _Mmm_ , you mean like _this_?" Dongsung realized where this was going as per his experience with Chahun-hyung, and he moved the elder's hand off to prevent the situation from happening. But alas, it didn't deter Jaehyun much.

He took the hand from Dongsung's stomach and grabbed the hair of the boy and tugged harshly. Dongsung let out a whine of pleasure and minor pain. Jaehyun gave a feral grin. "Oh shit, you like that, _slut_?"

He started to rub the younger boy's new erection, and Dongsung squirmed and moaned softly. "H-hyung... _Please_..."

"Please, _what_? You need to tell me what you want, my dear _slut_."

Dongsung's cheeks turned a rosy red, and he let out an embarrassed, "Please fuck me, Jaehyun- _hyung_..."

Jaehyun let out a possessive growl and unbuckled his pants and rid himself and Dongsung of their clothes. With no lube, he quickly inserted himself into the younger, and he let out a groan and Dongsung yelped.

He started moving, and all that was heard was the moans and high pitched cries from Dongsung from his hair being roughly pulled backwards, the low groans of pleasure from Jaehyun, and the squelching sounds of the older's other hand aggressively stroking Dongsung's cock. With a final cry Dongsung came, but Jaehyun didn't stop there, and the younger became overstimulated and his whines and moans became louder and tears started rolling out of his eyes.

"Look at you, my fucking _slut_. My perfect _whore_. You love it rough from your _hyung_?"

"Yes, yes, yes, _hyung_. Please keep going. I'm a good slut only for _you_."

Jaehyun went faster. "This is just the beginning, little whore of mine. You won't even be able to walk tomorrow..." 

Dongsung let out a squeak and was continued to be abused in pleasure that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gdi im slowly being sucked into the smut-hole... ajskshsh holy water- where are you??
> 
> -jane, out! 🐦
> 
> •insta: chittabrr  
> •twitter: chittabrr


	4. iv. hweseung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hweseung never thought he'd needed to hear his maknae call him hyung or master, while teasing the boy

After the incident with three of his hyungs, Dongsung tried his best to avoid them without making it look like they got in a fight while on Vlive or any interview, and he did a lot better than expected. However, today just really tired him out.

He was laying on his back in his bed, phone hovering above his face, a random documentary. Honestly, he zoned halfway through it, and his thoughts lingered about what he did with his band mates. He groaned as he realized he started something that he doubted could just be finished. He assumed that Hweseung was next " _in line_."

Speak of the devil, Hweseung opened the door and his face peeked through, and then his body. "Hey, you alright Dongsung- _ah_?"

Dongsung sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Don't worry about it though, hyung! I just need to destress and get more sleep tonight." He gave the older a soft smile.

"So then, can we cuddle?" Hweseung asked.

Dongsung bit his lip. He was quite unsure. With the others, it turned into something he hadn't initially meant it to become. But he felt like he could trust Hweseung. Besides, it didn't seem like his hyung had any ulterior motive. So he whispered a small, " _okay_ ," and the other laid next to him. His arms embraced around the younger, and his legs ticked Dongsung's thighs. 

They laid there for a good while, before Hweseung spoke up, and his breath tickled the younger. Dongsung got goosebumps and slightly shivered and he assumed Hweseung felt it too. He dearly hoped that his hyung just thought it was because of the cold, and not because of the fact that Dongsung, _may or may not_ , have a voice kink. (On top of other things, but Hweseung and the others _really_ don't need to know that...)

"Dongsung- _ah?_ "

"Yes, Hweseung- _hyung_? What's up?" He responded.

"The others told me what you did with them." Hweseung muttered.

Dongsung stopped shifting around and immediately froze. "U-uh, I see. What about it?" He felt his face heating up. _Oh no_.

"Do you trust me?" 

"...Yeah. Of course. We're _bandmates_ , why wouldn't I?" Dongsung said, slightly confused.

"Aigoo... You're so innocent," Hweseung murmured. "If you trust me, then let me take care of you, alright, _maknae_?"

Dongsung awkwardly nodded. "O-okay..." He stuttered out. 

"Then, call me master. Also, you won't be able to walk after this."

That was the only warning Dongsung got, before he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Hweseung had pierced the skin and sucked on it, leaving a red, soon-to-be purple/blue mark. Dongsung let out a raspy sigh. Hweseung grinned.

Hweseung gripped tightly onto the younger's dick, and moved his hand up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. "M- _master_... Don't tease me.."

Hweseung seemed to have done a 180, and growled out, "Be patient, _pet_. You'll get what I _want_ to give you."

Dongsung moaned softly as his hyung's hand kept moving on his dick. This happened for a while, before he came with a pant. But, Hweseung wasn't done. He grabbed a bottle of lube, opened the cap, and squeezed out a generous amount of it on his hands. He inserted a finger into Dongsung's hole and the younger hissed. 

Hweseung pushed in, and then out, then back in, and this continued. He proceeded to put in more fingers after a certain amount of time, and his free hand he was using to stroke the younger's cock. Dongsung's tears streaked his face and Hweseung moaned at how submissive Dongsung was for him.

"Ah, yeah, you like that, stupid pet?" He groaned out, as he was fucking Dongsung roughly into the bed. 

Dongsung was in cloud nine and couldn't respond with anything other than a broken, "M-master, _faster_! _Harder_!"

This motivated the elder, and he rammed into Dongsung's tight hole at a much more rapid pace. 

This continued for a few more hours, as Dongsung cried out for his hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a H shit, here we go again...
> 
> -jane, out! 🐦
> 
> •insta: chittabrr  
> •twitter: chittabrr


	5. v. n.flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uN pOCO LOCO PARTY ;))))

When Dongsung woke up, Hweseung wasn't in the bed with him anymore, and he was kinda glad about it. He didn't think he could take anymore forms of sex, considering how sore he was at the moment, after being somehow exchanged between each member within the span of a week.

He just wanted to rest, and go back to sleep and wake up for the occasional meal, considering it was schedule-free for the next three days. FNC had been pretty gracious to them recently, and Dongsung thanked the Gods for it, honestly.

But obviously, luck wasn't in his favor, because Seunghyub came into his room. He stated that their band had sometime important to talk about. His gaze intimidated Dongsung a bit, so he immediately got up and rushed to put on clothes. He went out into the main living room, and got a weird feeling when all gazes were on him.

He sat next to Chahun and Seunghyub, and he cleared his throat. "So, uh, what did you guys want to talk about?"

No one answered him, but his hyungs all glanced at each other, and suddenly Dongsung was pushed onto the ground, his arms pinned down by Chahun.

The Dongsung came to the realization, that, he was stuck in the middle of all four of his hyungs, and his face incredibly red. He couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle.

"Mmm, I really want to kiss you right now..." Jaehyun muttered.

Dongsung let out a small squeak, his face was slowly turning crimson from the embarrassment. "Hyung, what has gotten into you and the others...??"

"We really, really like you. And we wanna do some... very not-so-innocent things to you..." Chahun spoke up as he bit the boy's neck.

Dongsung let out a small whine, and then immediately paused, as he realized what sound he made. The others seemed to freeze up, and Chahun slowly let go of his grip, and got off of the boy's body. Dongsung thought they'd let him go, but immediately Seunghyub was on him, and pressed his lips onto the younger.

He bit the younger's lower lip and Dongsung involuntarily opened up his mouth, which allowed Seunghyub to explore and swirl his tongue with Dongsung's. All the while, Seunghyub's hand seemed to go lower and lower, before he sneakily slid of the pants of the youngest. He inserted a digit into the boy, and Dongsung moaned. He pressed it in, and out, and then added more fingers. 

Seunghyub brushed his prostate, and Dongsung let out an extremely loud screech, and the others groaned in arousal. Seunghyub released his lips. "Can you be a good baby boy for Chahun?"

Dongsung nodded. "Yes!" Seunghyub bit Dongsung on his collarbone.

"A good little _slut_ for Jaehyun? A _good fucking pet_ for Hweseung? An _obedient maknae_ for your _leader_?" This time, Seunghyub rammed his fingers into the youngest extremely hard. Dongsung let out a gasp. "Yes, I can be _anything_ that hyungs want me to be!"

"Good. Then, your safe word is dumpling, and non-verbal is three taps on the wrist."

Dongsung didn't have anytime to ask why he would give him that until he realized a little late, that his two hands were handcuffed. His eyes widened, and Seunghyub manhandled him and put Dongsung's body on him. Seunghyub took out his fingers, and it was replaced with his cock. Dongsung was so incredibly confused, but so aroused, he didn't question it. He let out a blissful sigh.

Chahun got down and put his lips on the youngest's erection. He sucked on his and played with Dongsung's dick all the while he was being fucked by Seunghyub. Not just that, but then Jaehyun forced his cock into Dongsung's mouth, and Hweseung started biting the youngest's skin. All over. His neck, his stomach, abdomen, _everywhere_. They all acted at the same time and Dongsung was being overwhelmed.

" _Haaa_... I'm all yours, hyungs! Fuck me! Use me! Manhandle me! I belong only to you!"

His hyungs became more intense. They couldn't help it. The sight of Dongsung being gangbanged by their members was _so fucking sexy_. The fact that he claimed that he was all their, brought them to the edge.

" _Mmm_.. _yeah_.. _fuck_! Who do you belong to, _maknae_?" Seunghyub growled out.

Dongsung screamed as he felt his prostate being nailed, along with all the other things being done to him. "I belong to only you all! Only you!"

"That's right, now, _what_ are you?"

"I'm Hweseung's _pet_ , Jaehyun's little _slut_ , a good _baby boy_ for Chahun, and only an obedient _maknae_ for you, Seunghyub- _hyung_!"

Chahun grabbed Dongsung's hair and tugged it back, and Dongsung's eyes rolled back in pleasure. "H-h- _hyungs_... Please fuck me so I can't walk tomorrow!"

Jaehyun hissed. "We'll do more than that. You won't even be able to walk for a whole month, you greedy little fucking _slut_."

Dongsung moaned at the promise.

**-end-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEET sorry not sorry
> 
> (im going to hell lol rip)  
> 
> 
> -jane, out 🐦
> 
> •insta: chittabrr  
> •twitter: chittabrr


End file.
